


Untitled yet

by fujoshi_is_me



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tagalog own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshi_is_me/pseuds/fujoshi_is_me





	Untitled yet

Blaize's POV

Super late na ako sa klase ko!! First day na first day pa man din sana hindi pa pumasok ang prof ko ngayon. 9:00am ang first class ko pero ito ako pa-Katipunan station pa lang 8:45am na. Like wtf,


End file.
